The present invention relates to an integrated mounting frame seat with a seat and backrest, with the seat movable from a vertical stowed position to a lowered use position while moving the seat back to a raised, back-resting position.
Many pleasure boats, such as those available in the Pursuit® and Tiara® lines of yachts, include seats in the cockpit area for increasing the available seating. Such seats are usually stowed in a vertical position parallel to the transom or sides to allow full use of the cockpit. When additional seating is desired, they fold down from the vertical stowed position to a lowered position in which they form a bench seat. Bolsters, which extend across the transom and along the port and starboard sides, typically form the backrest for the seat. The bolster height in some boats, however, is too low to form a comfortable backrest. Also, in some fold-out seat designs for boats, the bolster is pivotally mounted to hold the seat in a stowed position and must be manipulated by pivoting the bolster upwardly to allow the folding seat to be extended. Subsequently, the bolster is again returned to its normal position. This complicates the operation of the seat for the user and the bolster may be uncomfortable for use as a backrest.